


Doméstico

by Iridiscencia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Sherlock Holmes no era un hombre muy organizado y mucho menos en los quehaceres domésticos, por ello no le extrañaba a John lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.





	Doméstico

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en mi blog. Quería algo un poco fluff, con Sherlock y John. 
> 
> Espero les guste.

Sherlock Holmes no era un hombre muy organizado y mucho menos en los quehaceres domésticos, por ello no le extrañaba a John lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. 

Y es que no podía encontrar una sola cuchara en la cocina, era absurdo pues hasta hacia unos días no era difícil, tenían un cajón específicamente para los cubiertos pero por alguna razón ese lugar ahora almacenaba especias. 

Ni que decir de los platos que ahora estaban apilados sobre el refrigerador. 

—¡Sherlock? —John entró a la sala algo exasperado —¿Podríamos hablar un minuto?  
—Espera…— Sherlock escribía en su teléfono —¿Sí?  
—¿Qué rayos hiciste en la cocina?  
—La reorganicé, tal como me lo pediste.  
—Te pedí que quitaras tus cosas de la mesa, no que movieras los platos.  
—¿Esta mal?  
—¡Claro que esta mal! No puedo ni encontrar una maldita cuchara. ¿Dónde están los cubiertos?  
—En la alacena de arriba, la puerta de la derecha.  
—¿Por qué están ahí?  
—Porque ahí había cuchillos John y ahora que Rosie está aquí supuse que… bueno…

¿De eso se trataba?

John miró a su alrededor y vio todos los cambios en el lugar: Las puertas y la chimenea con barandales de seguridad, los objetos peligrosos en lugares altos, la alfombra recién aspirada y muchas otras cosas que no había notado antes. Sherlock había hecho todo eso sin que John se lo pidiera pues el detective demostraba las cosas con acciones y más cuando era importante para él. Realmente Sherlock se preocupaba por su Rosie, le importaba y era algo por lo cual estaba muy agradecido.

—Sherlock…— John suspiró—ven aquí.

—Hice… ¿hice algo malo? —El detective dio un paso hacia atrás.  
—No, por supuesto que no. 

El doctor se acercó y le abrazó. 

—Ayúdame a reorganizar ese desastre—Dijo John alejándose de Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock asintió. Durante toda la tarde reorganizaron todo de una manera que fuera segura y funcional. Mientras lo hacían, John no podía dejar de pensar que aquello era demasiado doméstico. 

Pero ahora esas eran sus vidas y estaba bien. Le encantaba.


End file.
